saiminfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen (Nano Control)
Gwen is one of the heroines in Nano Control, an Indie RPG game developed by Smiling Dog. How she was Hypnotized Gwen was mind controlled after drinking a mind control serum that had laced of her drinks. To do this, Rika must be lv0 to initiate Gwen's route otherwise her route will fail. Gameplay & Walkthrough Gwen's route can only play out if Rika is already controlled but remains at a level 0 of control until Gwen has ingested the mind control serum. To get Gwen's route it is first needed to question Rika in her bedroom during the afternoon until she reveals when Gwen comes over (Wednesdays and Saturdays in the afternoon but the Gwen storyline will not start until Rika answers the question). Once this is done on a Wednesday morning one must go into Rika's room and check out her teddybear. Than go to school and tell Rika that Elaine is planning on tossing Rika's bear. That afternoon Gwen will appear in Rika room and this is your chance to enslave her by offering her a drink, which she will do. After this both Rika and Gwen can be levelled up seperately without affecting their own storyline, but both can still be made to be apart of the other's enslavement if the protagonist so chooses to. Now that Gwen is enslaved it is recomended that the protagonist should either control and bring her to work (which increases her control by 10 and also earns extra cash and potentially some extra rewards after work) or bring her to a secluded area and make her strip (also increase by 10). Once Gwen's control bar is at 50 Gwen can be upgraded to level 1. When Gwen is ready to be further controlled go to the book in the study and select Gwen, and than approach her in her house while in the afternoon and the two of you will go scavenging in the forest. Collect a minimal of nine objects and than approach Gwen. Offer her something to drink and she will do just that, and fall asleep. When she wakes up she will be under your control and will be willing to give the protagonist a blowjob. This will upgrade Gwen to level1 and give her the title of "" From this taking Gwen to a secluded area and telling her to give you a blowjob will fill 15 in the bar per blowjob. Fill the bar up to 80 to unlock the next part of Gwen's story. When she is ready to be upgraded to level 2 you must plan out how your going to upgrade her by asking the shop owner what Rika would like she will offer Soymilk for 50 Glibs or offer to have you work for it and give it for free. Once Rika brings Gwen home on Wednesday or Saturday at noon you can walk up to the fridge to call Rika down stairs. When you offer the milk to her she will ask about it and then slap you when you answer about it being good for "chest growth" snatches the bottle and starts drinking it then you slap the bottle spilling it over her she goes to take a bath leaving Gwen alone in her room. Which you take advantage of when you offer a drink to Gwen giving her the serum followed by Rika eventually coming back and interrupting your session before leaving to get the key allowing you to finish up. At the level 3 upgrade you will enter her mind and proceed to observe the memories of Gwen until you finally take control of her mind at the end. Once Gwen is at level 2 her alternate outfit, the Provocative Clothing, can be enabled. As of the current build of the game Gwen cannot be levelled up any further. Titles As you control Gwen's will more and more her "title" will reflect this. Gwen's default title is shy classmate Personality Gwen was shy and timid to extreme levels. through the brainwashing Gwen develops a sexual lust towards the protagonist. Relationships Gwen and Rika were classmates and very good friends, so much so that Gwen would visit Rika every Wednesday and Saturday in the afternoon. After drinking a mind control serum her will and mind was now able to be manipulated by the protagonist. Taking advantage of Gwen's excessive shyness and desire to be more assertive the protagonist lays the ground work to build up her confidence through sexual acts beginning with striping. Once Gwen has reached lv2 control the protagonist can change her into a provocative attire consisting of a tubetop and miniskirt without fuss however Gwen's scarf and jacket will remain (for now). Furthermore Gwen now lusts after the protagonist and desires his sexual gratification with her. Look Gwen is a teenaged and petite woman with fair skin and a constant blush of embarrasment because of her shyness, her bust was larger than Rika, and her dark hair was much longer as well extending to her rear. Her eyes were green, a unique color amongst the heroines of Nano Control. Her debut outfit is a long pale dress that reaches beyond her knees and coveres her entire upper body. Overneath she wears an orange-red jacket and matching scarf. During the level2 event for the character the protagonist will note that it is the first time that he has seen Gwen without the scarf while she is giving him a blowjob. Her alternate outfit is a tubetop and miniskirt that are a slightly darker colour of her dress but her tubetop and exposed cleavage are covered by her still wearing the jacket and scarf and the possition of her arm. Category:Nano Control Category:Shy Girl turned Exhibitionist Category:Black Haired Slaves